Aquaman/Prime
Aquaman Prime can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained in the Challenge Booster Pack and the new Updated Challenge Booster Packs or as a guaranteed character from the Justice League Pack, but neither will unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Aquaman Prime is an interesting character boasting the might of Atlantis. He introduces a new mechanic into the game which can summon an additional fighter to aid you in battle, allowing Aquaman to step out of the fray momentarily. It is useful if you have healing gear to generate back your lost health, as heal on special 2 will be activated as normal. Other gear effects such as basic attack damage, basic attack crit chance, or stun on special 2 will have no effect(s) on either his Atlantean Hero or the opponent, respectively. Aquaman is largely unused, as his s2 is very inefficient in dealing damage and generally only drags fights on unnecessarily. He essentially lacks a passive. The stats of the Atlantean Hero in terms of % of Aquaman's stats: The Atlantean Hero cannot gain any power or use any special attacks, and is immune to Radiation. Aquaman cannot gain any power while the Atlantean Hero is active. The act of summoning the Atlantean Hero will not do any damage by itself and will work in Dead Zone. The Atlantean Hero will be summoned at full health regardless of Aquaman's health. It is possible to tag out the Atlantean Hero, but he would simply leave the match and you have to re-summon him with two bars of power. Summoning the Atlantean Hero will not trigger Sinestro's passive, however, tagging someone else in - including Aquaman himself - will trigger it. Hitting the Atlantean Hero with area of effect attacks will not damage Aquaman, but will still damage his teammates. Knocking out the Atlantean Hero will count as a knock out blow for the passives of Deathstroke/Prime, Deathstroke/Insurgency, Doomsday/Regime, Doomsday/Prime and Zod/Prime. If Atlantean Hero triggers Batman/Dawn of Justice's Evasion, Batman would vanish but would not return, even if the hero is tagged out. Hitting air this way will not grant any power to Batman or any of the other characters tagged in against him. Batman will only drop down after dodging another special. Using a Super Move will damage him as normal, but despite that Batman will visually drop down after being hit by the super, he will still take no damage from basics and the next special, while he can still attack as normal. LexCorp Set's 3-piece radiation effect will still damage him while he is not on the field. Prime Aquaman has very poor synergy with his specific gear; stun and damage on special 2 has no effect, and area effect on his special 1 is ineffective as it is a bleed attack and only half of its damage is multiplied. Interactions Good with: *'Zod/Prime': Every single Atlantean Hero knocked out will count towards Zod's passive, healing him by 20% and boosting his damage by 20%. The damage boost will stack up to 30 times, capped at 600% bonus damage. Note that if any of the main characters are knocked out, this will reset. * Cyborg/Teen Titans: Cyborg's passive is great for soaking up hits. Aquaman's Atlantean Hero can be used as a very effective stalling technique while Cyborg recovers as he's tagged out. Good against: *'Killer Frost/Prime': Although Killer Frost's passive is deadly, Atlantean Hero can buy time for your teammates to gain power while he fights. Since the Atlantean doesn't generate power himself, he is immune to dampening effects. *'Raven/Prime': His Atlantean Hero can take the effects of Raven's Demonic Rage passive for him, thus halving her insane damage potential. *'Lobo/Bounty Hunter', Hawkgirl/Prime: Atlantean Hero can be used even when Aquaman is snared by their passives. Countered by: *'Doomsday/Prime': Atlantean Hero is still susceptible to Doomsday's Hero Killer Passive. Its low health makes it an easy target for a well-placed Earth Shake. Abilities Here are Aquaman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Aquaman''''s support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * Aquaman's Upgrades for his special 2 show the stats for his Atlantean hero instead of the minimum/maximum damage, although it is inaccurate and in-game it's higher than the shown. * He's always the "featured" character for when a Double Bonus XP comes in. Category:Cards Category:Bleed Category:Prime characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special